


Huxloween 2k19

by CloverSwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Death, Ghosts, Halloween, Huxloween, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverSwan/pseuds/CloverSwan
Summary: Collection of shorts for Huxloween 2019.





	1. Bonfire

Kylo didn’t know the ethereal ginger holding his hand, leading him toward a clearing deep in the woods. It was a moment of recklessness, going off with a stranger, something he had never done, always cautious, always on alert for the boogeyman. The second he laid eyes on the man ahead of him though, all rational thought ceased to exist, like wisps of smoke they slid through his fingers, alarm bells muffled by the sound of Armitage’s voice. Armitage, the name alone was pure magic, lacing itself around his tongue and sliding down his throat to settle in as a warm ember deep in his gut. 

Armitage turned, his green eyes seemed to spark in the moonlight, his smirk sent shivers down Kylo’s spine. He was a helpless lamb to slaughter but by the gods it would be glorious. Beyond his siren, Kylo could see the warm amber glow of a fire, large and ominous. For a moment, the haze in his head cleared but with another squeeze of Armitage’s hand, it descended once more. 

He had been alone at the café, a small hipster joint where everyone was on their laptops typing up the next great American novel while they sipped black coffees, complaining about the bourgeoisie down the street with their $5 lattes at Barnes and Noble hacking away next pilot season’s failed sitcoms. Kylo however, was different. He had no delusions of literacy grandeur. A photographer, shitty editorial stuff by day, artist by night hoping to leave the vapid fashion world behind for good with his next exhibit, worked on a new logo for his invitations. He hated the little café. The staff was rude, too concerned with their aesthetic to bother with customer service, the clientele not much better. The whole room smelled of patchouli and mustache wax but his roommate was camped out on the couch and not alone. The café also looked the other way whenever he pulled the small flask from his jacket and spiced up his coffee. 

The atmosphere in the sparse dark room seemed different, Kylo noticed it the moment he walked in. The air smelled of smoke and oak, earthy but with a certain spice. It alleviated his dour mood, if only a little. He strode over to a table in the back, not quite in the corner but near the fireplace. The café was always drafty and despite his large form, Kylo usually ran a little cold. He didn’t notice the newcomer in the corner, obscured slightly by shadow and face behind a book. Everyone was a regular there, someone new was usually cause for a stir, there’d be hushed whispers and heavy glances, tension thick enough to suffocate you. New people normally didn’t return and the ones that did were met with less animosity until they too became one of the persnickety crowd. But no one seemed to take notice of the red headed beauty. 

Kylo felt his eyes on him first, a piercing emerald gaze from over the pages of a nameless book. He had to scan the room twice before his eyes found the ones seeking him out. It was a wash of euphoria that came over him when the other man lowered his book and smiled, elation he had never felt before. He couldn’t remember the other man getting up and coming over to his table, nor could he remember leaving with him. It was like he suddenly woke up from a dream and into a another, in the car of a beautiful stranger, whose name he couldn’t remember hearing but also couldn’t get out of his head. Armitage. 

Was he truly in danger? While nearly matched in height, Kylo was certainly broader than the slender figure in front of him, more muscular. But there was a strange power emanating off of him, something Kylo wasn’t sure he could or would desire to fight against. The fire was no longer a soft glowing in the distance but a harsh flame he could feel warming his already flushed skin. It was beautiful in a way many dangerous things are. Like Armitage was. Alluring and warning all at once. 

“You’re shaking love. Chilled?” It was the first words Armitage had spoken since…well…Kylo couldn’t recall. They had stopped at the clearing’s edge and he could clearly see the fire now, the flames reaching up into the night sky. He could only nod his response. Armitage pulled him closer to the fire, noticing for the first time the other people congregated there. 

“What is this?” Kylo finally managed to ask, eyes averted from the man before him, scared if he looked into his forest colored eyes he’d be lost again. 

Armitage shrugged. “A gathering of friends. A bonfire on an Autumn night. A romantic evening.”

“Liar.” While the word was harsh, the tone was anything but. It made Armitage chuckle. 

“I told them you were a bright boy. So bright I couldn’t ignore you.” He sighed, fingers softly combing through Kylo’s ebony hair. “I’ve been watching you, from the shadows. Tonight, was the first time you took notice. I was warned to let you be. That engaging with you could bring disaster upon me.”

“I don’t understand.”

Armitage laughed. “Of course you don’t. Not yet. This, these people, they’re my coven. I’m a witch. Warlock if you like.”

Yesterday, or even this afternoon, Kylo might have laughed at that. He would have laughed all the way back to the road and in the Uber home. But tonight, after the last…had it really been only an hour since he walked into the café…well, he was inclined to listen.

“The First Order, governed under our sorcerer supreme, Snoke, is a coven unmatched by any other. We’re power beyond your wildest dreams Kylo, any want you have can be achieved with a snap of our fingers. Well, mostly.”

Kylo looked at him then, curious as to what the self-proclaimed conjurer couldn’t procure for himself. “Mostly?”

“I used cheap tricks to lure you here. I’m almost ashamed of that. Almost being key. I would however be ashamed be if I kept using those tricks to keep you. We can’t force the want of a person. Not if we want it to be real and I so desperately do Kylo. I want you to be mine, for real. Part of that is the truth, revealing what I am and what I’m part of. You could be part of it to love. You could be all powerful.”

“Me?”

Armitage nodded furiously. “The reason I was drawn to you, your brightness, is power Kylo. You possess it. Perhaps it runs in your blood but however you came about it, its shines more than any I’ve seen before it. I can feel it radiating off of you.” He took both Kylo’s hands in his, his thumbs caressing the larger man’s knuckles tenderly. “Your power was what first called me to you, but you are so much more. Remarkably talented artist, intelligent, articulate, devilishly handsome,” Armitage licked his lips, appraising his catch openly, “you could have the world. I ask only that you give me a chance to share it with you.”

Kylo looked around the clearing again, at the faceless shadows around the fire who seemed caught up in their own conversations to pay heed to the couple near the edge. Power. Power that could give him what he desired most. What did he truly desire though? Notoriety as an artist? Money? The man before him? “And if I refuse?”

It was only a second, blink and you’d miss it, that Armitage’s face fell. “Nothing. You wake up tomorrow in your own bed with no memory of this moment, never to see me again.”

“Power huh?”

“I can help you harness it.”

“And this disaster?” Kylo inquired.

Armitage sighed, “My friend, she thinks you’re doomed to break my heart. Leave me here as you run screaming into the night. Like I’m a monster in a child’s fairytale.”

“Saying you don’t eat kids?” Kylo teased. 

“Only on special occasions.”

Kylo’s hand were still in Armitage’s. It was comical almost, how the other man’s hands couldn’t cover his own. He decided to reverse rolls, taking the slender pale finger into his palms. “This offer comes with you right?”

“If you’d like.”

“I’d very much like it.”

Armitage beamed. “Well then, shall I introduce you?”

“Lead the way.”


	2. Hayrides and Corn Mazes

Getting lost in a corn maze had sounded like the perfect goofy romantic activity on a crisp Autumn day until they were an hour and a half in, Hux’s coffee had long since been finished, and invigorating had just become plain cold. Kylo whipped around the next corner, headstrong and cocksure as he was with every turn they had made. All ended up wrong and truthfully Hux wasn’t even sure they were in a maze anymore; they could very well have just wandered right into a regular cornfield. Hux rounded the same corner a moment later, hands tucked into his armpits for warmth, the same disgruntled pout plastered on his face since the half hour mark. Children conquered this monstrosity, why were they struggling?

Kylo stood at a crossroads, hands on his hips inspecting both directions, debating the next turn to take. “If we go left here and then take the next right, we should be out,” he beamed turning to look at Hux now.

The smaller of the two men rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to mock his boyfriend. “Didn’t you say that an hour ago?”

“Trust me, I got this.”

Hux sighed but followed anyway. He certainly didn’t have the navigational skills to get them out…not that Kylo did either but better it be his fault they spent another hour lost than Hux’s. 

It was not a simple left and a right and out they go. Instead it was a left, a right, another left, left again, and a right. That wasn’t counting the several wrong turns that had to be taken to discover this. None the less, they were free and Hux made a beeline for the concession stand, desperate for another warm coffee. Kylo jogged behind to catch up. 

“Coffee, black,” Hux grumbled out to the young girl behind the shabby wood counter who looked about as thrilled to be there as he was. 

“Apple cider,” Kylo added slapping money down on the counter. “It’s on me.”

“You’re absolutely right it is.” Hux walked away, both hands clutching his to go cup. He took a seat on an unoccupied bench where Kylo quickly joined him. 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Hux glared at him. “It’s fucking freezing.”

A wicked grin took hold of Kylo’s wide mouth, his eyes darkened a little, the chocolate brown nearing black. He leaned closer to Hux, breath tickling his boyfriend’s neck, lips close to his ear. “I could warm you up.”

“Christ you horndog, it’s a family place,” Hux chided but it was only half-hearted. His eyes scanned the surroundings for a secluded area as his mind worked up a frenzy of pornographic images. 

Kylo leaned back on the bench, arm snaking around Hux’s shoulders. “Scared?”

It was a dare. A childish way to goad Hux on and he wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t let himself be so easily manipulated into reckless and…oh! There was a good spot. Hux grabbed the larger man’s hand and dragged him off into the distance, coffee cup tossed carelessly in the trash. 

Beyond the pumpkin patch and away from the throngs of families looking for a wholesome day of Autumn entertainment, sat an abandoned truck, the back of which had been outfitted for hayrides later in the evening, half obscured by a barn. Before Hux could climb in, Kylo had him in his arms and then on his back buried in the hay. 

His hands were quick to work, massaging Hux’s hip over his jeans while his mouth busied itself with silencing any complaint that could escape his lover’s lips. Armitage got to work on Kylo’s belt, eager to get into his pants after a day of frustration. The air around them became heated but Hux didn’t dare remove his clothing in the off chance someone wandered over this way. 

“Did you bring anything?” Hux asked between kisses, brain barely able to form a coherent thought in its lust filled fog.

“Hmmmm?”

“Lube, did you happen to bring any?” Hux tried again, fingers gently clutching Kylo’s chin in an attempt to get the other man to focus.

Kylo wiggled his eyebrows, pulling a small unlabeled bottle from his pocket. He beamed, proud of himself for the forethought. 

“Pervert,” Hux tsked. “Absolute pervert.”

“You love it.”

Hux couldn’t argue with that. Without missing a beat, they were back in the game but the foreplay quickly got old and Hux found himself rutting underneath his behemoth, desperately seeking that illusive friction. Kylo took pity on him, his right-hand snaking down between Hux’s legs to grope his cock. 

“Please,” Hux whined, his voice a puny whimper. It was the only time he allowed himself to be so pathetic, at the hands of his love. 

“Anything my baby wants.” Kylo‘s expert fingers made quick work of his zipper and reached inside to free Hux. His lips ghosted over the tip of his erection eliciting a delightful hiss from his partner. But before Kylo could wrap his lips around him, Hux stopped him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, nervous that someone had discovered their clandestine locale. 

“Skip it, just fuck me.” 

“You sure?”

“Kylo, now! Please!” To emphasize his point, Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s back and pulled him close. 

He didn’t have to be told twice…well…three times. Kylo firmly but gently yanked at Hux’s pants, pulling them down and off one leg to allow him access, his own pants followed close behind, coming to rest around his ankles. 

It was exhilarating, knowing that at any second, they could be caught but the small bubble of fear that went along with it didn’t stop him from taking a moment to marvel at the gift beneath him. “You’re so fucking perfect,” Kylo groaned out. Hux couldn’t form an appropriate reply so instead he thrust up, angling himself toward Kylo. 

Kylo did his best to move quickly but each second felt like an eternity for Hux, so desperate to have his cock inside of him instead of the lube coated fingers currently prepping him. He remained patient, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate and allow himself to relax. The second finger slid in with ease, not nearly enough for Hux’s liking but he rode it all the same. The third was met with a bit of resistance but soon enough he gave way and that blissed out feeling of euphoria started to creep into his mind. 

With a few pumps of his hand, Kylo was ready. He replaced his fingers with cock, leaving only a second where Hux was without. Hux’s fingers dug into Kylo’s shoulders, his lips crashing into the other man’s to keep from crying out. Kylo wasted no time, he knew Hux was too eager for gentleness. Every snap of his hips sent electric pulses through Hux’s whole body until Kylo found that one particular spot that made galaxies explode behind his eyes. 

Hux couldn’t stifle himself this time, a shriek of pleasure escaping him. Kylo’s left hand clamped down on the other’s mouth, his right hand wrapping around his cock. He knew it wouldn’t be long for Hux and his own finish was fast approaching. He hit the spot again and Hux thrust up into his hand. His eyes were shut tight, focused entirely on keeping quiet and every physical sensation overloading him. 

Kylo bit down on Hux’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out as his orgasm rocketed through his body, every muscle going rigid even in his toes. Hux followed right behind, his cum coating Kylo’s hand. 

The world felt like it was moving. A gentle rocking almost…wait…no…it was definitely moving. “Fuck!” Kylo hissed pulling his pants up.

“What’s going on?” Hux asked dressing himself up as well. 

“The truck is moving.”

Hux laughed, hands covering his face to hide the blush. “Of course, it is.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh too. “Well, might as well go on a hayride.”


	3. Pumpkin Spice

He was here again, the mysterious ginger haired beauty who only appeared on Wednesday nights. London Fog latte and a scone, enjoyed quietly on the other end of the café while he read his book. Always a mystery novel, something Kylo only knew because he would Google them from behind the counter, reading the summaries in hopes he would one day get up the nerve to chat with him. 

Rey, his cousin and fellow wage slave at the Endor Café, would argue that the object of his affection was actually not mysterious at all, it was just that Kylo was too chicken to actually learn anything about the man. Accurate yet rude all the same. 

The line moved quicker than Kylo had anticipated and when he looked up next, he was met with the emerald green eyes that haunted his dreams and played well into his masturbatory fantasies. Kylo probably looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. He could feel the shock on his face and did his best to get his features under control.

“Good evening,” the stranger greeted, hopefully not noticing the awkward display before him. “The usual…hmmm…” His eyes roved over the sign on the counter advertising the seasonal drink, Pumpkin Spice.

“It’s good,” Rey sang from over top the bake case, pulling out his scone and popping it into the microwave to warm it up the way he liked.

“Better stick with my tea. Espresso will keep me up all night.” His smile was brilliant. Dazzling even though it was a small one lifting only the one side of his mouth. He paid, with cash as always, the change from which he deposited into the tip jar. 

Kylo got to work on the tea latte while Rey handed off the scone. The man took his usual seat, placing his coat on the back of his chair and rolling up his shirt sleeves. His skin was pale, slightly freckled from a youth spent in the sun. Kylo liked that he was toned, not muscular. He always fancied men smaller than him, he liked the feel of his hands engulfing someone else, like being a protector. 

“You’re not steaming anything,” Rey pointed out, trying not to laugh at her lovesick cousin. 

“Damn it,” he muttered, pulling the milk out from under the counter and pouring it into the steaming cup. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Look, when you take it over there, just casually ask him how his day was. Or maybe what his book is about. Hell ask him if he likes hi scone whatever just say something because this is getting pathetic.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

Rey through her hands up in the air in frustration. “Fine. Whatever. Just, let me do that while you refill the cookies in the case.”

Kylo bowed his head in defeat and left Rey to the barista-ing. He hated himself. He was so damned awkward, almost painfully shy. Not like Rey. Rey was a couple years younger but even at her age Kylo had never been so bold. She wrote her number on cups, handing them off with a wink and a smile. Flirting was a second nature. Human interaction at any form came easy for her. He could barely handle chit chat with a regular he wasn’t even interested in. 

He plated the cookies, trying not to wallow in self-pity. Hands full with the plates, he kicked the kitchen door open, not all that surprised to see Rey at his non-boyfriend boyfriend’s table. They were chuckling at something, something she probably said. Perhaps even laughing at his expense. He took a sip from his drink and nodded appreciatively, then his eyes found Kylo who inexplicably ducked behind the bake case. Yeah this was normal human behavior. 

Footsteps echoed off the wood floor, the familiar slap of solid loafers, the kind his stranger wore. Kylo wondered if he could crawl back into the kitchen without being seen.

“You alright down there?” The gods were never merciful to Kylo for that was indeed the British smooth voice of his favorite customer. 

“Yeah, fine. Um…just dropped a…umm…” This was going so well. “What can I get for you?” Kylo asked popping back up like a socially anxious Jack-In-The-Box. 

He smiled again; the small smile that made it feel like Kylo’s stomach was going to jump straight out of his mouth. “Your friend there,” he began, mischief in his eyes, “she took the liberty of making me a pumpkin spice latte.”

“Oh…ummm…”

“She says you’d be willing to entertain me, should the caffeine keep me up all night.”

Kylo’s eyes were probably wider than his whole head right now as he stared past the man in front of him and at his cousin who whistled innocently as she wiped down vacant tables, ignoring him.

“Still with me?” 

“Yeah…yes! Um…I…” Kylo sighed. “I am slightly mortified.

The man laughed. “Don’t be. I have to confess something to you; I’ve been too nervous to say anything to you beyond my order. You’re a very attractive man Kylo.”

Was this heaven? Had Kylo died in some freak café related incident and he was in heaven? “You have?”

“I’m Armitage by the way.”

“Kylo. I’m Kylo. But you know I’m Kylo because you just said…how did you…”

“Nametag.”

“Right.”

“What time are you off Kylo?” Armitage inquired, leaning on the counter now, eyes appraising the barista before him.

“Not until…” he paused, looking to Rey once more. A devious idea of his own springing to life. “Now actually.”

Rey’s ears perked up at that. Stopping her table wiping to level a glare in Kylo’s direction. It fell away quickly though and she waved him off. It was a slow night. She could handle it. Besides, Kylo deserved this. 

“I live just a few blocks over if you’d like to- “

“Love to.” Kylo ripped his apron off and threw it behind him with no care as to where it landed. He hopped over the counter and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.”


	4. Orchard

Hux had never been to an apple orchard. His father and step mother weren’t ones for family fun outings growing up, neither were his high school friends. Well, he didn’t really have friends in school, they were more in class only acquaintances. As an adult, he had had the pleasure of meeting and befriending Phasma. 

The woman was a wild card, Saturday nights spent out in the clubs, Sunday afternoons spent picking apples for a pie she swears she would make and share some time during the week. God knew Hux was utterly useless at baking so he relied on the kindness of her. It had started with Christmas cookies the first year they had met. She had been horrified to learn that Hux had never eaten the sugary concoctions with the thick icing shaped like the iconic images of the season. After that she had made it a point to spoil the man. He returned the favor by allowing her unlimited time with his cat Millicent. 

He didn’t know what he was looking for as Hux stared at the tree before him. Yes, there were apples on the tree but how did one know if they were ready for picking? He watched his companion who seemed to just be grabbing what she could. Some apples redder than others, some larger. None of it made sense. 

Still observing the fruit above his head, he didn’t notice the muscular body to the side of him until a hand snatched the apple he had been observing. Hux stumbled back a bit, startled by the sudden proximity of another person.

“Sorry, was that one yours? I wasn’t paying attention.” The newcomer held the shiny red apple out to him, a sincere apology on his face despite the laughter in his voice. Stars he was built like a brick wall. The man’s body was all muscle. His chest alone looked like it was chiseled out of marble and he couldn’t even begin with the man’s arms. They were bare, sleeves rolled up to show them off and Hux could only imagine being wrapped in them. 

A sly thought wafted like a breeze through his mind, wiping the surprised expression from his face. “No actually. I was marveling at the one above it but it seems a bit beyond my reach,” he sighed. 

The man looked up again, brushing his shaggy black bangs from his eyes. “Yeah that is a beauty. Need a hand?” His smile was boyish and charming. It made Hux’s knees weak. 

“That would be wonderful.”

He wasted no time scooping the delicately built red head into his arms, lifting him up so he could pluck the high hanging fruit. He was gentle with him, placing him back on the ground carefully but not letting go.

“Thank you,” Hux said trying his best flirtatious smile.

“Any time. I’m Kylo by the way. Kylo Ren.”

“Armitage Hux.”

“Well Armitage Hux, is there another apple I can help you reach?” Kylo asked, his tone hopeful.

“No, but there is a lightbulb I can’t reach back at my apartment if you’d be so inclined.” It was a bold move but what did he have to lose.

Kylo nodded, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. “I think I can be of assistance. Is it the bedroom?” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Perfect.”

Hux didn’t bother telling Phasma he was leaving in person, just a quick text saying he left with a handsome stranger. She’d understand. She’d done it to him. Perhaps she’d bring the pie around later for a post coital snack.


	5. Ghosts

Hux sat on the hard wood floor of their living room…his living room…what was his living room, now the living room of whoever had purchased this God forsaken place. It hadn’t always been this way. Hux could remember walking through the doorway for the first time. The real estate agent, a lovely woman whose name he could no longer remember, lead the way in. She prattled on about the history of the home but all Hux could think about was the beautiful sunlight lighting up every spot in the room. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kylo whispered in awe marveling at the ceiling, the wood, the stairs, all of it. Hux marveled at him, the statuesque beauty who had not only asked to marry him, had actually gone through with it. This was their new life this house. It was the start of everything they had dreamt of while curled up next to one another in bed in their cramped apartment. 

The offer was placed that day, accepted in two, and before they knew it, they were settled in their new home. Hux couldn’t understand how everything fell apart so fast. 

It had been a stupid fight, the kind that seems so important in the moment but by morning it wouldn’t matter. Hux had stormed into the kitchen, slamming pots and pans around as he set about dinner, refusing to have another word. Kylo left, the front door practically ripped from its hinges as he pulled it closed behind him. He still couldn’t understand how he knew but when he heard the screech of tires and the following smash of glass and twisting metal, he just knew. Hux ran from the kitchen bursting through the front door not bothering to close it behind him. A car stood still in the middle of the street, a four-door sedan style family car, a man half standing, using the car door for support as he choked out sobs and screams. Kylo’s still body on the hood, blood splattering the windshield. 

Hux ran, frantically screaming his beloved’s name, checking for a pulse. A neighbor yelled they were calling 911 but he knew again, just knew, this was it. “I love you,” he choked out stroking Kylo’s matted hair. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry please, please stay with me.”

The doctor, explained, solemnly, that Kylo had been dead on arrival, taking his last breath in the ambulance. The world around him fell away and he was left in a world of black. Walking back into the house for the first time without his love was like walking into a whole different house. The sun didn’t light up the place anymore, the wood looked worn and rotted, the walls dingy. Their dream was a nightmare and he couldn’t bare it. Wouldn’t. He asked his friend, Phasma, to get rid of the house no matter how low he had to sell it. She had offered her place to him, to stay until he found something. He gratefully accepted and closed the door to this life. 

The house sold quickly, and at a price that gave him a little extra for somewhere new when he was ready. For now, he would stay with Phasma. Today was the last day before the new owners took over. He hadn’t planned on coming back, everything had been taken from the house by movers overseen by Phasma weeks ago. Kylo’s stuff split between himself and his family. His poor mother, Leia. She had been his rock at the funeral when she herself had to be full of grief. 

“I love you so much,” Hux mumbled, tears streaking his cheeks, snot threatening to break loose from all the crying. “I wish I could go back. I wish I had just...I wish I had done so many things.” HE wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his nose into the crevice between them. “Kylo please come back.” The tears came again, more violent than they had the last time. Instead of noiseless sobs now his whole body shook with the force of it, choking and screaming like a child in a tantrum. 

Kylo watched helpless next to the love of his life. Unable to touch him, unable to speak, wanting so desperately to comfort him, beg him not to leave him here alone for however long Kylo was doomed to linger. He would go back if he could, change that moment when he decided to storm out rather than walk into that kitchen and kiss Hux on the back of the neck. He sat down on the floor behind him, wrapping his arms around Hux’s solid form. Kylo couldn’t feel him, he gathered it was the same from Hux’s end. He didn’t know how long they sat there, time becoming abstract now that he had passed. 

Eventually Hux got up, cried out and exhausted from the breakdown. He took one last look around the room, chasing the few good memories they had made there, ignoring the one soul crushing one. “Goodbye Kylo.” He closed the door of the house and this dream. 

“Goodbye Hux.”


	6. Makeup, Wigs, and Disguises

House parties weren’t Ben Organa-Solo’s thing. He wasn’t particularly well liked at his high school, son of the principal, straight A student, overall nerd. He also found he lacked in the social skills necessary to enjoy a party outside of a birthday. Yet here he stood in the corner of Poe Dameron’s house, grade A slacker and partier extraordinaire, nursing a spiked punch beverage, watching the throngs of teenagers filter through the room. Poe’s parents were loaded and not particularly interested in spending weekends at home. Ben wondered if they knew what their son got up to when they were gone or if they just didn’t care. Kegs lined the back patio, food covered every inch of surface in the kitchen, and bedrooms remained occupied in an endless carousel of poor adolescent decisions. Ben had better things to do on a Saturday night than be at a Dameron house party. So why was he here?

Rey, Ben’s cousin, was not only academically gifted but athletically as well. She was also “hot”. This put her on the guest list for every party from the moment they had entered high school. Ben always found reasons not to attend, studying, his mom, etcetera, but this time she had won out.

“Ben Solo doesn’t go to parties,” he told her firmly, turning back to his computer.

She threw a black robe at him which landed perfectly on his head. “Be someone else then.”

With a black metal mask to match, Ben did become someone else. His whole face was obscured, voice muffled by the metal, and even though he remained as antisocial as usual, he felt different. Rey had abandoned him the moment they arrived, a gaggle of her friends ushering her into the backyard for beers, giggles and whispers about the boy she showed up with. Ben could have joined her, been a mysterious stranger with a group of popular girls, instead he found a place to be alone. 

The music was loud, the conversations louder, he didn’t recognize half the people here making him wonder how many school Poe invited. Rumor was Dameron had a boyfriend from Jakku High. He hypothesized that perhaps these unfamiliar faces were from there. One familiar face did cross the room about a half hour after Ben decided to hold the wall up.

Armitage Hux. He was new to Endor. A transfer from England, he was immediately the apple of every girl’s eye at school. It only took two weeks for the word to get out he was gay. Poe took a crack at him then but was rejected. Hux was uninterested or aloof to advances. He spent all of his time either alone or with Phasma, the most terrifying girl in school. Ben had a few classes with him, they never spoke more than a pleasantry. Ben longed to say more. 

Tonight, Hux was dressed in a form fitting Victorian-style suit, hair hidden under a copper wig, styled into a low ponytail. It matched his usual hair in color, but his own was shorter, usually slicked back. Along his angular cheekbones was a dusting of white glitter, a little pink under to set them off, the hollows darkened to give him a sunken look. His emerald eyes popped under smoky purple eyeshadow to finish the vampiric look off. Armitage Hux was beautiful and Ben Solo was awkward. 

Phasma lounged on an overstuffed armchair across the room, Hux swaggered over delicately placing himself on the chair’s arm. He looked effervescent, ethereal, unreal. Ben left the sitting room and meandered out to the backyard where he hoped Rey was still hanging out. She was over by the pool, holding court over a small group of boys. They dispersed when the looming black figure came up behind her. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to face her cousin, knowing costume or not, no one cleared a room quite like Ben Solo.

“I think I’m going to go,” he mumbled, kicking a clump of dirt off over to the side. “This just isn’t for me.”

“Yeah not if you isolate yourself all night. Go mingle.”

“I’m not good at small talk.”

“Stay away from infectious disease and revolutionary France and you should be golden.”

“Rey!”

She sighed, rubbing her temples, careful not to smudge the glitter she had placed there. “Alright. Ok. How about you hang with me.”

“Ruin your reputation by having your dorky cousin around?”

“Dorky cousin? Ben is here? Huh…I’m currently hanging with…. Ren!” She clapped her hands together, proud of herself.

“Ren? Really?”

“Yeah,” she replied defiantly. “Kyle…Kylo Ren. Son of a family friend from out of town.”

“Where?”

“Pick a fucking place it doesn’t matter. Just stay with me, try not to say anything weird, and have another drink you need to loosen up.” 

Ben…Kylo did as he was told and trailed after her. First stop was a keg to get beers, then it was inside. In the kitchen, they stumbled into the host, arm draped over a handsome boy Kylo had seen on the sidelines at the football games. He gathered it was the boyfriend from another school.

“Hey Rey!” Poe called waving her over. She pushed her way through the crowd, dragging Kylo behind.

“Hey yourself. This is my friend Kylo, his dad’s friends with my dad and uncle. Kylo, Poe Dameron and his boyfriend Finn. Poe is our gracious host this evening,” Rey explained. 

Kylo did his best not to turn and run. Instead he shook the offered hand and gave a nod to Finn. “Pleasure,” his curt reply. 

“In town for the weekend?” Finn asked.

“Yeah…we go back tomorrow.”

“Well thanks for coming man,” Poe said, hand clapping Kylo on the shoulder. “Nice to meet new people.”

Kylo nodded, not sure what to say next. Thankfully Rey took over the conversation, remarking on the previous night’s game. Kylo just did his best to listen, laughing when they laughed, nodding along, and sucking down gulps of his beer for the lack of something else to do. A nervousness crept up his spine, hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. He could feel eyes on him. Kylo casually scanned the room to find Hux, now leaning up against the kitchen door frame, watching him. The red head smirked, jutting his chin out just a bit. Was this flirting? Gods he was hopeless. Hux leaned in and whispered something to Phasma, her delicate blonde eyebrow arching in interest as he spoke. 

“I think someone is interested in you,” Poe remarked, drink indicating the couple in the doorway. “He has a reputation, as a picky thing. Although, I would gather you’re everyone’s type with a body like that.”

Finn playfully punched his other half, shooting him a gentle warning about his wandering eye. The conversation held no interest for Kylo anymore. His imagination ablaze with fantasies of what could be if he only had the courage. Hux took a step back from the door, a coquettish smile his parting. 

A second later Phasma was at Kylo’s side, her face neutral, tone bored, “If you’re interested, the boy you were just so obviously staring at, will be upstairs.” She didn’t wait for a reply, instead making a sharp turn and heading out back, a wink sent in Rey’s direction. 

“Go!” the trio yelled in unison, shoving Kylo toward the rest of the house. 

Kylo grabbed onto Rey, pulling her to the side. “I can’t fucking go up there!”

Rey grabbed both sides of the metallic mask, yanking him down to her so she could be level with the eye slit, nose pressed to where his lied under the mask. “Ben Solo can’t go up there but Kylo Fucking Ren can. Kylo Ren has fucked a hundred guys, broken countless hearts, and ruined not only the underwear of teenage boys but girls as well. Kylo Ren is a god amongst mortals and he’s going to bring the most unobtainable guy at Bail High School to his knees.”

Without thinking, Kylo made his way to the stairs, taking them two at a time before he lost his nerve. Rey’s speech replayed over and over in his mind. She was right. Tonight, he was Kylo Ren and Kylo could do whatever he wanted. Yet when he reached the landing and found his pale prince, his confidence faltered and he stumbled a bit. 

“Easy tiger,” Hux chuckled taking a step forward with a swish. He grabbed Kylo’s gloved hands and pulled him into an unoccupied room. Judging by the mess and shelves of trophies, Kylo deduced it was Poe’s. “So, Kylo from out of town, enjoying yourself so far?”

“I am now.” It was so smooth, Kylo couldn’t believe it came from his own mouth. 

Apparently, it pleased his companion too. Hux stepped closer, running a finger down his chest with a low whistle. “Rock solid. You really should have worn something more revealing.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else.”

Hux laughed. “I guess it would also draw more attention to you and I wouldn’t have gotten my chance.”

“You’re the only one who caught my eye tonight.”

Kylo could have sworn he saw a blush creep up Hux’s neck into his cheeks in the poorly lit room. “Smooth talker.” His breath hitched. It sent electricity down Kylo’s spine, he never imagined he could get to Hux like this, or anyone really. 

The world upended as Kylo was pushed back onto Hux’s bed. The two drinks making him a little unsteady on his feet. Hux crawled on top of him, legs straddling the larger boy’s hips, ass gently resting on his arousal, which he didn’t even bother trying to hide. 

“Part of me would love to unmask you but I think the mystery adds to the thrill, don’t you?” Hux questioned, not really caring for the answer. He pushed the robes aside, exposing the black button up shirt underneath. Kylo tried not to fidget under the other boy’s gaze. “Are you a jock Kylo? A football player perhaps? No…” Hux began to undo the black buttons with expert fingers. “You’re the stoic type. An artist perhaps? A painter? Mmmm that doesn’t seem to fit either.” Chest now exposed, Hux bit his lip in appreciation. “I know, a thinker. Yes. That’s you. You recite Shakespeare in hushed whispers making your conquest weak in the knees. Days spent scribbling mathematical equations on white boards while others marvel at your brilliance. Am I wrong?”

“I don’t think they marvel,” Kylo mused.

“How could they not?” Hux kissed his way down Kylo’s chest, stomach, coming to rest at his belt. “May I?”

Kylo grunted his approval and Hux wasted no time getting the silver buckle undone, button and zipper quick to follow. It was only a moment later Hux had Kylo’s sex freed and in hand. 

“My what a big boy you are,” he sighed, eyes hungry. “All the better for me to suck you off.” He descended upon the thick cock before him. Hux took in all he could and let his hand take care of the rest. It was as if Hux hadn’t eaten in forever and Kylo was the most delicious treat. His tongue felt amazing, the light graze of his teeth magic as he pulled off, greedily sucking him back down. 

Kylo’s eyes shut tight, his hand snaking down to grab hold lightly of the ginger wig. “Hux,” his hissed letting bliss claim him.

Hux’s eyes were alight with pride, positively beaming with the physical response he was getting from his bedfellow. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long, never having before done this and not taking care of himself as much as his body wished. He tried to warn Hux of his upcoming orgasm but Hux just continued on, swallowing his release with ease. 

“Hux…that was…” Kylo fumbled for the words. 

“Thank you…Ben.”

He was up and out of the room so fast Ben had to wonder if it was all just a dream. He tucked himself back into his pants, doing his best to hide the evidence of any illicit activities. He wandered back downstairs, thankful again for the full face covering to hide the cherry red face he was sure he was sporting. Hux was back in the main room, drink in hand standing next to Phasma. He smiled at Ben, his pinky and thumb extended up next to his ear like a phone. 

“How was it?” Rey asked practically bouncing next to him.

Ben didn’t answer her. He couldn’t. Al he could do was stand there, smiling to himself like the nerd that he was because Ben Organa Solo had gotten a boy.


	7. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 5, Ghosts.

It was like watching television, unable to change the direction of the story, unseen and unheard by the actors on the screen. Kylo thought when Hux had left the house he would have moved on. Instead he lingered. The family had moved in the next day, a whirlwind of excitement and movers, two dogs bounding through the house barking their disgruntlement with two children, one boy and one girl, chasing close behind. They ran passed, through, and around Kylo, oblivious to the broken heart haunting their home. The parents weren’t long after, the father warning the children to be careful, lest they break something, mom beaming with pride. It made him ache, the only feeling he seemed to have, sorrow. It was a strange otherworld, a what could have been with him and Hux. They had talked about children, planned for children, bought a house for children, a life that had crashed down around them, pieces left only for Hux to pick up.

Kylo blinked and the house changed, no longer stacks of boxes and empty spaces but, a real home again. Like it had been when he had been alive. Alive. It was the first time he had said it to himself. “I’m dead,” he sighed aloud. It did nothing to change his existence. It did nothing for his mood. He wished Hux had stayed and yet he was thankful he had left. He wondered if it would be worse or better to have him near, if the longing would lessen. 

The girl child fell. Her cries echoed off the walls and brought her mother down in a flurry of panic. She cradled the girl in her arms, shushing her, assuring her all was well. Her light brown hair fell from her bun and kissed her freckled shoulders as she rocked her precious bundle. 

“Rey?” her husband called coming in from the backyard. “Everything ok?”

“Its fine, just a little tumble. A little scrape.”

He kissed the top of her head and then did the same with his daughter. “Ice cream make it better?”

“Poe!” the woman chastised but she lacked the heart. The girl jumped up from the floor, bounding off yelling ice cream and rousing her brother from wherever he had gone. The scene was too much. Too happy. Too full of love. The overwhelming grief took hold. 

The woman looked at him. Her eyes widened momentarily, startled almost, but then it was replaced by confusion. Had she seen him?

Months? The calendar said October. Kylo last remembered Spring. Assorted Halloween décor littered the house. Hux loved Halloween. All other holidays where inconsequential to him but Halloween, well, he lit up with just the thought. Kylo wanted so much to give him a Halloween here, and even though he didn’t care for it, give him a Christmas too. The children were a buzz in their costumes, a ninja and a mad scientist. Halloween proper was still days away, it didn’t matter to them. 

The doorbell rang. Rey ran for the door, shooing the children to another room, asking for privacy. “Bother your father.” She brushed the hair from her face and fixed her cardigan, making herself presentable for whoever was on the other side of the door.

Kylo had resigned himself to spending eternity with only the memories of what he had, never expecting Hux to walk into the house again but there he was in the doorway. His cheeks were rosy from the chilled October breeze, a scarf loose around his neck, the one Kylo had picked out. Green like Hux’s eyes. 

“Did you want to come in?” Rey asked stepping aside to let him pass.

He hesitated, looking about the room with unease. 

“You don’t have to, I’m sorry.”

Hux stepped in, shaking his head and going no further than the entrance. “It’s fine,” he assured her. Her smile was comforting. “You’ve really made it your own.”

Rey nodded. “Kids will do that.”

“Hmm,” he agreed. “I don’t want to take up too much of your time…”

She waved it off but understood what he really meant; he couldn’t be here for long. “Not a problem. Just wait here.” She stepped over to the hall closet and pulled a box out. Kylo could only see a picture frame sitting on top of pile inside. The one his mother had boughten them. Silver. Their wedding photo inside. He ached again. 

“I’m sorry they left this here,” Hux said, swallowing hard the emotion bubbling up his throat at the site of the photo. “I don’t even remember putting this box in the closet.”

Rey shrugged, “It’s no trouble. I’m just happy I could get in contact with you. It seemed full of special things.”

Hux nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Rey, ever the giver, sat the box down and rubbed her hands up and down Hux’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he bawled, embarrassment fighting the grief. “I’m so sorry.”

Kylo wanted so much to hold him, “I’m here love.”

“No don’t be sorry,” she cooed. “No, it’s alright.”

The children watched from kitchen doorway, father lurking behind to yank them back should they get too interested. They seemed to understand the somber moment. 

That feeling again, the overwhelming, all consuming, gut wrenching sorrow flooded out of him. He couldn’t contain the energy and with an anguished scream, Kylo slammed his fist into the wall. The built-in bookcase shook with the fury of it, books falling over, pictures tumbling to the ground with assorted nick knacks. Everyone stared where Kylo stood but it wasn’t like before, he could tell they didn’t see him. 

Hux left with his box. Kylo stood in the same spot looking, waiting, hoping he’d come back. He didn’t. Time moved on. The family left. Rey begged. She couldn’t be in the house. Poe had tried to dissuade her but she wouldn’t be convinced otherwise. She said she could feel Kylo, the unending sadness that came with him. Kylo never saw their Christmas.


	8. Trick or Treat

“I’m too old for trick or treating,” Kylo whined flopping down onto his bed, face hidden from his mother. 

She stood there, patience running thin, tired of these constant arguments with her teenage son. “You’re just chaperoning the kids.”

“They’re old enough to go alone!”

“Not in this world bucko,” she shot back. “You’re doing it.”

He rolled over, defiance ablaze in his eyes. “And if I don’t? Going to ground me?”

His mother snorted a laugh. “Ground you from what? You don’t have friends; you never leave the house. Hell, the only punishment I can think of would be to send you to the mall to interact.”

“I have friends,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, your little cousin and her friends. Now get off your ass, lose the attitude, and take them trick or treating.” It was the final word. She slammed the door closed behind her, a dare for him to try her again. “Sullen little shit,” she muttered to herself in the hallway, her husband offering no opinion from the doorway of their own bedroom.

Kylo did as he was told, pulling a black hoodie over his Blackcraft t-shirt to keep himself from getting chilled. He liked to argue. For some reason being obstinate gave him pleasure but, in the end, he knew he would buckle and do as he was asked. Despite his rebellion, he was a good kid. Which was usually why his mother played along for a while. 

The three youngins stood in a huddle in the living room posing for pictures while Kylo’s mother, father, and uncle oooed and ahhhed. Rey, his cousin, stood in the middle in her witch costume, flanked by her best friends Poe and Finn, a vampire and a werewolf respectively. They were cute, he had to admit. Rey bounded across the room, giving a twirl at Kylo’s feet. 

“Very nice,” he remarked, trying to sound enthused. 

“What are you supposed to be?” she asked.

“A pain in the ass,” his mother mumbled, but it was more playful that criticism so Kylo just rolled his eyes.

“Alright let’s get going. I get any and all Smarties,” Kylo warned heading for the door.

“Deal,” the trio said in unison making various faces of disgust at the thought of the inferior candy (their opinion only). 

The streets were run amuck with gaggles of children, running wild and free, parents or babysitters trailing behind chatting with other adults who crossed their path. Some held various travel cups he knew were filled with more spirits than the air around them. Small town life. On nights like this he didn’t mind it. The kids had a plan, a set route to maximize on their candy haul. Years of recon giving them a perfect list of full-size bars, money, and name brand treats, a special stop added to old lady Maz’s for fresh baked Halloween cookies and apple cider. Kylo looked forward to that house as well, no age restrictions on treats there. 

Kylo remained dutifully behind as the kids ran up driveways and pounded up doors, close enough to manage their safety, far enough back so he wouldn’t have to interact with any of his classmates who happened to open the doors. 

“Mother got you again huh?” Maz asked, eyes crinkled in amusement handing over a cup of her warmed cider. Kylo often did yardwork for the old woman, mowing the lawn in the summer and shoveling snow come winter. He liked her. She was bawdy and odd. His mother enjoyed her as well. His father not so much since she usually robbed him blind during their friendly poker games. 

He shrugged, sipping the sweet beverage slowly, careful not to burn his tongue. “I don’t mind so much.”

“Teenage boy doesn’t mind taking a group of kids out on the biggest party night of the year? I’ll call the papers.”

“Not much of a partier.”

“Aunt Leia says he’s a hermit,” Rey piped up, cookie crumbs falling from her mouth in her hurry to shoot out a rude comment.

Maz barked out a laugh and handed Kylo an extra cookie. “You need it kid.”

“Thanks. Let’s go.”

The group moved on, their list winding down. They turned onto the last street. Kylo was thankful, eager to head home and get nestled in for a Halloween movie marathon. He stopped in front of house, gesturing up the driveway but the kids turned up their noses.

“The Tarkins moved,” Poe explained. “Someone new lives there.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Kylo asked perplexed by the notion of turning down free candy.

“What if they hand out toothbrushes?” Finn questioned. “Or worse…candy corn.”

Kylo guffawed, entirely confused. “You kids have no taste. Candy corn is a gift from the Halloween gods.”

“You’re gross,” Rey grimaced.

“It’s the end of the night. Take a chance. They could be handing out king size Snickers.”

Against their will, the trio marched up the driveway, Kylo this time close behind. His mother hadn’t mentioned new neighbors so he was guessing they hadn’t met yet. Better to be cautious. The door swung open halfway through the first doorbell ring, as if the occupant had been waiting. 

“Trick or treat!” they yelled, shoving open pillowcases in the poor person’s face.

Kylo wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t the ginger haired beauty before him. They boy looked to be about his own age, vibrant green eyes hidden under copper lashes twinkled in the porchlight, a bright smile lit up his face. It was love at first sight. 

The boy pulled a large candy bowl from off to the side, making a big show of being impressed by the group before him. “My! I was terribly scared there for a moment but you’re all nice creatures of the night, aren’t you?”

“Only if you give us candy.” Kylo clapped a hand over Rey’s mouth, embarrassed by his cousin’s ballsy comment.

“Shut it,” he hissed. “Sorry, she’s over sugared.”

“Quite alright.” He smiled again. It made Kylo’s knees quiver.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in school before.”

The boy shook his head, “My father is a new teacher at the private school in the next town. I attend there.”

“Cool.”

Rey had broken free of her mouthy prison, more empowered than ever to be a smart ass. “His name is Kylo. Actually, its Ben but my dad says we have to respect his stupid new name.”

“REY!”

The boy laughed. “I’m Armitage Hux. I usually go by Hux.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“He likes boys,” the young girl went on, snatching a Snickers bar from the unnoticed candy bowl.

“Christ kill me.”

Hux smiled wider than before. “Well aren’t I lucky then because I happen to think Kylo is cute.”

“You do?” Kylo asked, nervous laughter bubbling up and out of him.

“You’re welcome.” Rey snatched more candy, sparing a few bars for her compatriots.

“Do you have plans for later?” Hux asked, hope in his voice though his physical demeanor remained casual.

“He never has plans. He doesn’t have friends. That’s why he’s trick or treating.”

“Good. Be back here around 9? I think there’s a marathon of Halloween movies on tonight.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be here,” Kylo stumbled.

“Are you going to have sex? Kylo’s a virgin.”

“And with that…I’ll take my leave.” Kylo shoved the kids back down the driveway, throwing a “see you later” over his shoulder as he ran. 

The rest of the adventure was uneventful and Kylo barely walked in the door when they got home before he took off again, practically running all the way back to Hux’s.

“What got into him?” Leia asked, watching her son disappear into the night.

“Kylo has a boyfriend,” Rey answered, more interested in the pile of sweets before her than anything else.

“Boyfriend?” the adult group questioned.

“Yeah. Seemed like a real nerd too.”


	9. Friendly Neighborhood Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell behind! Life sometimes just gets in the way but working on the catch up game!

The rumors were swirling like the fallen leaves on an Autumn breeze. Old man Snoke, notorious recluse and eccentric, was no longer living alone in the old Victorian at the end of the block. The small town was abuzz with hushed whispers and clandestine conversations behind the back of hands about who, or what, the strange old man had moved in. 

It had started a week ago, in the dead of night, a black car, old, long, and sleek, had been in the driveway. There was never a car in the driveway. No one visited the nutter and he didn’t drive. No one had seen who had seen it pull up and it was gone by morning. For the small town, it was nearly a scandal but the real story broke two nights later when a group of teenagers cutting through backyards and between houses to get out to the woods had witnessed a shadowed figure, large and imposing, in the backyard of Snoke Manor. The moon was new so they didn’t catch a good look at it, but the group swore it was of monstrous proportions and with the tall tales of Snoke being a conjurer of some sort, well, it didn’t take long for the story to spread that he had summoned some sort of demon with his late night visitor. Of course, the more sensible crowd opted for a guest. 

Armitage Hux was of the sensible crowd. Hux had had dealings in the past with the odd man locked away in his house. He was…a character certainly, particular and set in his ways with little regard for the world outside. Hux, a dealer in fine antiquities, wasn’t all that different. His own home was on the same block as Snoke’s, a Victorian as well filled with antiques he couldn’t, or didn’t desire to, have in his shop. Other than Millicent, an orange street cat who had wandered into his home one summer day, the only friend he had to speak of was his business partner, Phasma, who resided in the city and visited him as often as she could get away. 

But just because she didn’t live there, didn’t mean that Phasma was any less interested in the stranger than the rest of Arkanis. He had only mentioned it casually, in passing between possible acquisitions and upcoming estate sales but all talk of business came to a screeching halt in favor of idle gossip. He had assured her he knew nothing more than what he had relayed, and other than the teenagers only the elderly blind woman next door had possibly caught a glimpse, a hulking shadow in the top floor window. 

Hux, whether he liked it or not, was human and being so, he was naturally curious. He wouldn’t engage with the other townspeople in baseless rumors but he would listen, his ears perking up when in public and the topic would arise. More sightings, always in shadow or half hidden, people flocked to the little cul-de-sac at dusk to see if they could join in on the game. Hux had even caught himself sitting in his window at night, absentmindedly staring at the house at the end of the block.   
It was another quiet day at the shop. Hux was on his laptop, scrolling through the various auction sites he kept his eye on, and ordinary day. The shrill ring of the phone startled him, as it always did, and for the millionth time he told himself he needed to replace the phone. 

“Empire Antiques, Armitage Hux, speaking.”

At first there was nothing, then a shaky breath and a gravely “Hello Hux.”

Snoke. Even though the old man couldn’t see him, Hux sat up stick straight, his spine rigid and tense. “Good afternoon Mr. Snoke, how are you today?”

“No pleasantries boy. I have an item to sell,” he grumbled into the phone. 

“Of course. I have time today if you’d like me to come by.”

“That is agreeable. At your earliest convenience of course.” He hung up.

It was usually how the conversations went and while he said “earliest convenience” what the old crone meant was now. Hux shut the laptop and packed it in his satchel. He had to admit, he was eager to see Snoke, eager to get a glimpse of who was in his house.

In a matter of minutes, he found himself on Snoke’s doorstep. He rang the bell, posture perfect, polite small smile on his face. Snoke answered the door and Hux did his best to not let disappointment overtake him. “Hello.”  
“Get inside,” Snoke commanded, stepping aside and then closing the door with his cane when Hux had fully entered. “Go sit in the parlor, I’ll be back.”

Hux did as told, sitting on the edge of the hideous Victorian-style couch he always sat on. It was no better than sitting on hardwood floor but he was not one to complain to a client. 

“Hey.”

He jumped up, spinning quickly and losing his bag in the process to face the owner of the booming voice behind him. Well, Snoke’s guest was certainly no monster. Broad and looming as he was, it was a man standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. A muscular body stretched a black t-shirt to it’s limit, while black jeans hugged his lower half. His long black hair was tied up behind his head revealing large features that were handsome on him but wouldn’t have fit anyone else.

“Hello,” Hux mumbled when the shock had worn off. “I’m Armitage Hux.”

“Armitage? I like that.”

“And you are?”

The man laughed, smoothing his hair back. “I guess I’m the friendly neighborhood monster.”

“So, you’ve heard.”

The man nodded. “Small towns,” he laughed. “The name’s Kylo Ren. The old man hired me to help him around the house. Some small fixes here and there. I guess I should have gone out into town.”

“Probably wouldn’t have made a difference in the rumor mill.”

“No, but maybe I would have seen you sooner.”


End file.
